Prolouge
by MrzJokers
Summary: PORN. ,., Read if you dare.


Prologue

"Your an _animal_" she groaned as her breath regained balance, while her body twist and turned away from the man that laid beside her, clawing at the stained cotton sheets. The man chuckled near her, "You're _perfect_", the words rolled off his tongue like sweet honey drops making the exhausted woman shiver. He dragged his tongue over her sensitive skin making her whimpers, "Pl-please no more... I-I'll _break_." she whispered softly, as his hands roamed over her body. He lightly nipped at her skin with a wolfish grin, "How can I break something that's already _broken_ and _mines_?" he growled, digging his nails into the sensitive skin of her nipple. Roman groans pleasurably arching her back into his chest. "Oh Please," oh how she hated when she needed to beg the man, her lover, her demon, her Master.

"_Roman_..." he growled grinding his body into hers taking in her aroused scent letting his bright hazel eyes turn pitch black with his own arousal. She moaned as his fingers ghosted across her love nub between her thighs sending a striking pleasurable electricity down her body to her weeping sex. "K-Kyale!" she moaned when his fingers entered her most sacred part over her body, arching her body more into his chest. Kyale let purr of satisfaction when she moaned his name letting him know who was in control. Exactly what he was looking for; He flipped them over so that he was at the bottom and she was at the top making her straddle his lap, with her back slightly arched.

Kyale was a rough, but gentle lover that why Roman loved the man that dominated her, she knew she could probably have control, but it will only be a few minutes. She hated but loved when Kyale took control of her actions, becoming her master, testing her loyalty to him, for him. Only him. She shook her head to the side flipping her black neck length hair that covered her large half-innocent light brown eyes. She could feel his length poke and prod at her weeping entrance. Her jaw clenched when she felt his finger again slide along her slit.

She felt a heat in her face as her cheeks flushed brightly, oh how he loved making the younger female blush. She gasped, moaning louder when she felt him at her push at her opening, pulling her down further, slipping deep into her slick heat. He held both her wrists in one hand, the other wrapping around the back of her neck, drawing her to his lips again. She whimpered and moaned as he used his arm around her body to set the pace. He then leaned back against the wall, thrusting his hips up with sharp, powerful movements, making her cry out, feeling the heat he created under her bellybutton spread through her whole body.

"Ky-ahhhh!" she whimpered as he stabbed further into her sex making the bubble inside her stomach grow more and more. Kyale's black eyes turned to slits as he tried to concentrate on her face, her face held every emotion inside her body. He loved the way her face flushed how she tried to open her eyes and focus on him only for them to roll to the back over her head when he leaned up and bit her poor abused nipple. How could such a man not take pity on the over sexed girl. Roman did not care, "Kyale...s-so cl-o-se!" she moaned breaking her words thrusting her hips with his.

He knew the reason why he picked this light brown chocolate goddess that helps him reach his pleasurable destination. "Roman" he growled into her ear sending the girl into a bouncing frenzy. He growled louder stopping the girl in her mid- orgasm, he let a wolfish grin spread over his lips as she clawed at his shoulders wanting to continue. "W-what _are _you _doing_?!" she growled as her brown eyes grew darker, and her fanged bared at the beast before her. He raised a perfect arched eyebrow giving her a sharp stab and slap to both her sex and her ass.

She yelped tensing her sex around his throbbing manhood, making Kyale bury his face into her shoulder with a loud groan. Roman smirked getting a great idea that may endanger her cunt of being brutally pounded, but hey not every pro goes out without any cons right? Roman clenched her sex walls around his throbbing cock once more, making him chokes out a half groan and growl. She did it again only to hold for a moment longer then relax, feeling him give in to her erotic desire. At last, she felt his last restraints break and his arms fall loosely around her waist letting her go b ack to bouncing with urgency. This was all she wanted clenching at his throbbing muscle she was so close she felt her brain go blank, then it stopped her pleasure, her mind, and her body. Everything. *_No... __No__, no, no!*_ She thought as her body was slammed into the bed that was once under her. Kyale pitch black eyes flexed above her to look at her face with his wild smirk. He pulled his length fully out before plunging backing into her sending her orgasm firing off like an explosions one after another. Kyale groaned again due to her tightness, he drove deeper into her, stabbing deeply, moving perfectly to force all the shameful, primal sounds out of her.

He smiled to see her body writhe and grind under him. She panted, moaned, and cried out, her body moving and writhing and squirming with every intense wave of ecstasy that shuddered through her being. She could hear him grunt and growl every time her walls constricted tightly around him, causing her to become even more aroused. Pressure built in his lower region, his hips moving faster as he felt the throbbing grow more urgent. He leaned down, grabbing her hips wrapping her legs around his waist thrusting faster, letting his fangs sink into her shoulder as he thrusted powerfully into her, feeling her shudder, letting out a deep moan.

She could feel him pulse deep inside her, spurts of intense heat making her squirm and pant. He growled darkly, his body shuddering from the intense orgasm falling limp to her shuddering body. She gasped and groans as her orgasms slowed stopping completely. That was not what she expected from the damned demon; she felt her body flex relaxing further into the bed. Her breath finally regained back to its natural balance her heart still beating 400 thousand miles away.

Kyale rolled over lying on his back as Roman rolled on her stomach relaxing further into the bed in the aftermath of their orgasms. Kyale begin to feel restless after he caught his breath looking about the room lazily as Roman drew circles into the bed trying to fight the sleep. He let his eyes roam over the curved angel that lay beside him letting his tongue dart out to slowly lick his lips. Roman closed her eyes slowly then reopened them feeling Kyales intense gaze upon her back. She rolled over to him suddenly catching him off guard by her soft lips, "I love you Kyale Elysha Benjermin", she whispered upon his lips causing him to shudder in pleasure involuntarily.

He pulled her closer as the covers shifted from under their body over them as he kissed her forehead, "I love you more Roman Ayiiamee Mathews. Ops I mean Benjermin" he smiled at his joke. Roman giggled very softly really fighting sleep, which Kyale thought it was cute. Kissing her forehead once more, "Get some sleep, you must be tired now." she mumbled against her damp cooling skin. "Will you be here in the morning?" she mumbled tiredly weakly wrapping her arms over his torso. His muscles twitched at feeling her slender hands touch his hard, hairless torso, tracing his powerful muscles, running up to his chest.

Of course, he never answered or stayed with her during the day, or fully threw the night. Kyale regretted all of his decisions when it came to Roman and her heart; she deserved more when it came to love. He felt a ping of regret in his heart, and soon as he heard her soft snores, he quickly slipped from under her putting a pillow in his place. He slid his black tank and button up shirt on looking for his boxers. Kyale really could not find the damn boxers and was about to give up Until Roman groaned rolling over pulling the cover with her, and there they lay shameful next to Romans ass.

Kyale groaned softly feeling himself harden at the sight of the teenage girl ass that curved proudly under the sheet. He quickly grabbed the damn cloth putting them on along with his pants before opening her window. He looked out the window then down the three story building, before jumping down landing with a soundless *_Thump__***. **_He felt a small wave a dizziness as he left the perfect aura that Roman gave to settle his beast within, making his was threw the gates of her home. He knew she would be furious when she woke up and find him not at her side, but hell, he was not even supposed to be with the damn woman.

Kyale felt a smile tug at his slightly bruised lips, due to the previous, previous sex rounds. As Kyale was daydreaming and walking his did not feel the other dark aura around his, when he did he quickly put his guard up. "Well, well, well Kyale it's not like you, letting me seek up this close to you without you know." Kyales twin brother stated leaning against a nearby pole. Kyale growled slightly, "what do you want Kyline?" he stated threateningly. His brother raised his hands in a surrendering motion, "Just came ta see why your so busy with ta human world all of a sudden, then I heard noises 'nd well..." his brother trailed off, causing Kyale to groan. He had heard them!

His brother smirk grew with seconds, "So it's true isn't it? When ya gunna turn 'er?" he asked excitedly. Before Kyline knew it, Kyale had him against the ground with a blade to his throat, not really going to kill him, but very, very threaten. "She doesn't know that _much_ about me, and I prefer her _not_ to." he growled to his brother who always had slanted cat like eyes. "You won't be able to hide it for long" Kylin chuckled disappearing from his brother's grasp. Kyale groaned knowing that, Roman, a very smart girl, would find out who he truly is, and this eye disorder will not be able to be kept long.

Kylin hated to see his brother like then and threw his arm around Kyale's shoulder, "C'mon bro cos, numba one we gotta get outta here before I change my mind about killing da peoples here, numba two you need a shower, unless you want all the other males thinking you've gone gay, and numba three I'm hungry so we bes' get a move on before I really do some true damage." Kylin gave an exaggerated sigh as Kyale opened a portal to his home walking in without second glance. Kylin stiffen and sniffed the air turning his head with his slanted eyes to where Roman stood with a sweatshirt and black sweatpants. Her eyes wide open. His smirk spread as she took a step back shaking her head in dis belief. He let his part of his demon sideshow causing her to scream.

_*Game over* _he thought while entering the closing portal leaving a dismantled Roman and a few people that came to her rescue.


End file.
